Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment pyrotechnic products, and more particularly to a combination of fireworks.
Description of Related Arts
A combination of fireworks is a combination of a plurality of monocular cylinder firework. A monocular cylinder is called a shot. Conventional combination of fireworks is assembled from a plurality of paper bobbins, it has many drawbacks. The processes of the conventional fireworks are complicated, and the productivity is low, and the regulatory or the standard of the products are hard to control.
In recent years, our company had developed a product of one-time molding combined fireworks by molding the slurry as a whole piece. The shape and structure of the molded body is similar to the conventional combined fireworks, the overall appearance of the molded body shape is generally rounded prism or cylinder, etc. A plurality of parallel tubular cavities is evenly distributed on the body. The structure and the function of tubular cavity body are similar to the monocular cylinder of conventional fireworks. The upper ends of the tubular cavity bodies are open, while the lower ends of the tubular cavity bodies are closed. Firework powder and effect parts are provided inside the tubular cavity bodies. It is worth to mention that different from the conventional combined fireworks which uses side flash connected fuse structure, the new combined firework uses bottom flash connected fuse structure. The closed end of the tubular cavity bodies is provided a flash hole which penetrates the bottom of the whole body. A wiring groove connecting all fire transmission holes is provide on the bottom surface to ensure the positioning of fuse. And the fuse is embedded in the wiring groove connecting each flash hole sequentially. By igniting the fuse, the firework powder is ignited and the fireworks are launched. Refer to Chinese patent CN 101377395B, authorized date Apr. 11, 2012, entitled “Fireworks Molded Outer Tube, Shell Spherical Shell and its Production”, the production process is disclosed.
However, we found that in practice, the one-time molded combined fireworks still have some drawbacks. A phenomenon of blaze can easily emerge, that is the firework powder and effect parts in each tubular cavity bodies are not ignited and launched in accordance with predetermined ignition sequence, but the situation occurs two or more tubular cavities simultaneously launched, which leads to the firework effect are completely ruined.